Kotal Kahn (Multiverse saga)
Kotal Kahn is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Kotal Kahn is a character from the video games, mortal kombat. History Ages ago, Kotal Kahn's people resided in their realm of Osh-Tekk; thanks to the leadership of Kotal's father, Kotal K'etz, Kotal's race crushed all of their enemies and lorded over Osh-Tekk, until Shao Kahn arrived. He and Goroslaughtered the denizens of Osh-Tekk, with Kotal K'etz ultimately swearing allegiance to Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn allows Kotal's race to keep their Portal Stone as a reward for their obedience, and a young Kotal expresses his outrage at his father's surrender; however, Kotal is surprised when K'etz tells him that he can take over as leader of their people if he can fulfill their ancient rite of "realmwalk" and survive the dangerous lands of Earthrealm. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Blood Offering: Kotal Kahn draws his knife and carves a wound across his chest, gaining a damage buff in exchange for a portion of health. * Sunstone: Kotal Kahn summons a discus with a skull engraved on it covered in burning sunlight before throwing it at his opponent. * God Ray: Kotal Kahn extends his arm into the air and calls down a shaft of sunlight into the arena at a close, medium or far range. If his opponent is caught under it, they suffer damage, and if Kotal Kahn stands under it, he regains health. * Air Takedown: Kotal Kahn snatches his jumping opponent and slams them onto the ground. * Mace Parry: Kotal Kahn draws his sickles before himself and parries any attack that connects with them. * Crystal Totem: Kotal Kahn summons a crystal totem that gives him a temporary damage buff for as long as it remains on the field. * Obsidian Totem: Kotal Kahn summons an obsidian totem that causes him to take less damage as long as it remains on the field. * Blood Totem: Kotal Kahn summons a small totem with a blood red aura that depletes the opponent's super meter with each connected attack that restores Kotal Kahn's health and fills his own super meter after the totem times out. * Saw Blade: Kotal Kahn slams his sword down on the opponent's shoulder and drags the blade back. * Overhead Sword Strike: Kotal Kahn swings his sword down, causing a small tremor when it connects with the ground. * Sword Sweep: Kotal Kahn draws his sword and swipes it at a low angle at his opponent's feet, tripping them. * Sword Toss: Kotal Kahn draws his sword and swings it horizontally at his opponent. Grab Sunburn: Kotal Kahn calls down a ray of sunlight to burn the opponent before stabbing then with his knife, bringing them to their knees. He then twists the knife before ramming the foe's head with his knee. Ultimate Attack Dialogues VS Dialogues of the Crash Alternate Costumers KOtalkahngod.png|primary KotalKahnOsh-TekkWarrior.png|Osh-Tekk Warrior Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Neutral Category:Characters Voiced by Phil LaMarr